This invention relates generally to the field of telephony, and more particularly to an improved multiple pair network interface device suitable for use in business locations and the like, where an individual subscriber requires a large number of subscriber circuits. Devices of this general type are known in the art, and the invention lies in specific constructional details permitting improved facility in installation and operation.
In typical installations in the prior art, fault detection has been directed to trouble fault isolation capability, or line testing ability, since until relatively recently, it has been commonplace for the telephone operating company to own and service all of the equipment involved. With the present trend toward subscriber ownership of on-premises equipment, there arises the need to provide a demarcation point between the telephone company and the subscriber, and to be able to test for disfunction with a view toward locating whether such disfunction is on the telephone company line or the subscriber owned equipment.
In the present state of the art, it is therefore desirable, at least on new installations, to provide network interface devices which are capable of providing minimum test facility which allows the initiation of testing from the telephone central office. Such means preferably include a compact remotely actuated latching structure which will open the individual subscriber pair at the demarcation point, and isolate the testing facility when testing has been completed.